


Cup of Sunshine

by haikawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Romance, M/M, im sorry if this is garbage, its a very kise-centric story, ive made him suffer quite a bit oops, kise just sighs a lot, sorry my bias is showing, tags what tags, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikawa/pseuds/haikawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took him a week to realise something. It took a week of crashing plates, embarrassing stutters, awkward conversations and random dazing because holy fuck Kuroko Tetsuya is the cutest thing ever. It took him a week to realise that he's in love.</p><p>(alternatively titled: Kise is a fumbling blushing middle school girl and Kuroko is just amused)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cup of Sunshine

It took him a week to realise something. It took a week of crashing plates, embarrassing stutters, awkward conversations and random dazing because _holy fuck Kuroko Tetsuya is the cutest thing ever_. Sitting down at the break table with Momoi, Kise fiddled with his cup as he fidgeted under her pink stare.

 

‘You know Ki-chan, just admit it. You like Tetsu-kun,’ Momoi sipped at her own drink lightly, an amused smile on her face at seeing Kise’s face flushing. Momoi had taken it upon herself to play matchmaker and sort out the mess that was Kise’s love life.

 

’You’ve dated so many others, but when it comes to Tetsu-kun, Ki-chan becomes like a middle school girl with a crush. It’s a bit cute! If only Dai-chan was more like you, then he’d be—‘ Kise had learned to tune her out after a while of her gushing over his crush and the subsequent inexplicable change of subject to her boyfriend. Kise just huffed at her and went back to the front of the cafe. His break was almost over after all. 

 

Maybe today he would do his work without breaking anything. 

 

•••••

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Why gods? Why do you plan on torturing me like this?_

 

A long stream of curses went through his mind as he plastered on a smile that was too sunny to be real and continued as if nothing had happened.

 

He had spoken too soon. He knew it, knew something like this would happen. He had thought — _hoped_ — that he wouldn’t come today. Kuroko Tetsuya was here in all his glory of blue hair and blue eyes and Kise was panicking internally because his manager was one scary woman and said scary woman had threatened him with The Unspeakable should he mess up one more time. That said scary woman was currently giving him a smile that spoke of painful promises and Kise could _feel_ her stare boring holes in him and _why must I be the one punished for this?!_ Avoiding him was not possible at all and Kise could feel his heart beating faster and his face warming. 

 

‘One Vanilla Milkshake, please.’ Kuroko stated calmly, shaking his hair out of eyes.

 

‘C-Coming right up!’ Kise answered him and rang him up, all the while itching to brush those strands of hair away from his face. Kuroko gave him a small amused smile as he walked off to the handoff station and he couldn’t help but stare after him. A quiet throat-clearing in front of him distracted him and he looked back to the queue, ‘What can I get you?’

 

The queue had grown quite long and by the time the counter was free and Kise could relax a bit, Kuroko was already leaving. He felt panic rising within him and he called out to Kuroko without thinking, ‘See you tomorrow, Kurokocchi!’ 

 

Kuroko just gave him another amused smile and a slight shake of his head. Kise continued to smile goofily at the spot Kuroko was at, thinking to himself that even his little reactions were _so damn cute_.  He snapped out of his daze when Riko-san walked by, the manager giving him a sickeningly sweet smile. 

 

He felt a shudder up his spine, feeling like he had just escaped from a terrible, terrible situation by the skin of his teeth. 

 

•••••

 

Kise sighed as he stood behind that counter. He did not survive that terrifying day to be rewarded with this.

 

This being the ugly red holiday sweater he was wearing - courtesy of his sister - and the even uglier green and gold apron he was wearing on top - courtesy of Riko-san, the manager.  He was a walking fashion disaster and Kise could only imagine what sort of mocking comments he'd get from Aomine or Midorima if they saw him like this. He closed his eyes and sighed. Maybe he can erase the image burned into his mind if he concentrated hard enough.

 

‘Kicchan, c'mere for a second!’ Kise sighed another long-suffering sigh and opened his eyes. Of course Momoi wouldn't let him live this down. She'd probably even take a picture of the abomination. On second thought, perhaps he shouldn't give her ideas. Aomine always did complain how it was like she could read minds sometimes.

 

His eyes widened when he saw what she was holding in her hands.

 

‘No! No, no, no, nono _no_! I will not let you put that, that thing on me, Momocchi!’

 

‘God, Kicchan! Get into the holiday spirit, would you?’

 

‘Please, don't-!’

 

•••••

 

It had started to rain at some point, the light drizzle pattering against the glass panes of the cafe. Kise stood behind the counter with a resigned and bored expression - now donning an additional bright red Santa Claus hat - and sighed. The rain was making him drowsy and there was barely anyone in the cafe, except for that old lady in the corner slowly sipping her coffee. It was a week before christmas and it seemed as if the snow would never come, the temperature low but never low enough for the ever-present rain to freeze into snow.

 

Momoi wasn’t there anymore - _no surprise there_ \- and Riko-san had left an hour ago to go for some meeting or the other, Kise didn’t really care. Either way, he was there at the shop looking like a ridiculous christmas tree alone and he had no way to entertain himself.

 

Of course, that is when Kuroko Tetsuya decides to drop by the shop, running into the cafe with his hair drenched and the top of his shoulders wet. His shoes are filled with water and they make marks as he pads into the comparatively warmer cafe and sighs in relief from being out of the rain. There’s water droplets dripping from his hair down his neck and Kise’s eyes follow one particular droplet that disappears down his shirt. He swallowed his suddenly dry throat, panicking slightly. Kuroko shakes his head to rid off the dripping water and the droplets go flying around him. The old lady clicks her tongue and moves to take her leave, leaving Kuroko and Kise alone in the cafe.

 

Finally, Kuroko looks up at Kise and his bright holiday ensemble and _snorts_. Its a very quiet sound and not very audible in the rain, but considering that Kise was the only other person there and the only other sound was the rain outside, he heard it clearly. It was then it seemed like Kuroko could not control himself and he starts to giggle softly, turning away from him. Kise is bewildered and confused and all sorts of puzzled but he feels as if this was a miraculous feat and just stands there, admiring and observing with a amazed look on his face until he stops laughing.

 

In the end, Kuroko orders another Vanilla Milkshake - _he still drinks something so cold despite the weather_ \- and since the cafe is empty and Riko-san isn’t around to glare holes into the back of his head, Kise joins Kuroko at a table, talking and laughing and just simply enjoying each others presence.

 

•••••

 

It doesn’t mean that he doesn’t stutter or generally embarrass himself, much to Kuroko’s amusement. He may or may not have blurted out his long-time crush to Kuroko and they may or may not have spent a few moments just wallowing in their own embarrassment. But between the time Riko-san returns and Kuroko has to leave, they get to the point where they hold each others’ hands under the table and just sit quietly, contently.

 

And Kise thinks, _Hey, this isn’t so bad after all_. 

 

••fin••

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to see Kise in a christmas tree sort of outfit. I'm sorry for this. I wanted to write Kise being cute and awkward. I also wanted him to be a barista and absolutely terrified of Riko.


End file.
